Watching How to Train Your Dragon 2
by xxPENTATONIXxx
Summary: It's been three months since that fateful day battling the Red Death, and Hiccup's now training the Berk teens to becoming dragon trainers like himself. But then a bright light came and they've been brought to the future to watch...something... What do they call it? A movie, right? But not just any movie. They're going to watch their sequel. I may throw in Hiccstrid, but let's see.
1. Chapter 1: Vanishing

_**A/n: Hey there! I've figured that there are now so many Watching the Movie fics, but how about Watching the Sequel fics? It's time we started, right?**_

_**So... I'm not the only one who's started a Watching the Sequel fics (Which I will be calling WTS), so if I don't update regularly, there are a few others.**_

_**Anyway, let's get this party started! *grabs soda and popcorn***_

_**Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon (2) belongs to DreamWorks, Dean DeBlois, Chris Sanders, and Cressida Cowell. To put it simpley, I. Do. Not. Own it.**_

* * *

><p><em>Isle of Berk...<em>

It had been three months since that day, the day the Vikings of Berk called the "Battle of the Red Death". The day when Berk's young heir, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, had risked his life to save the village that had tormented him for nearly his entire life. The day when he, along with five of his colleagues, battled the Red Death from atop dragons. The same dragons they were supposed to be trained to kill. But now, thanks to Hiccup and his own dragon, the rare, sleek black infamous Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, they were able to defeat the enormous monstrosity. Although it came with a price: the loss of Hiccup's left foot.

For two months, Hiccup lay on his cot on the first floor of his house in a coma, while the other Berkians fixed up the village for the arrival of the now-freed dragons.

But enough of that now. Shall we see what Hiccup and the other Berk teens along with their dragons are up to now?

* * *

><p>The sound of whopping cheers and laughter could be heard even as the rushing wind blew by. Before long, five blurs zoomed past, heading towards the chain-dome. Once the Kill Ring, now called the "Berk Dragon Academy." In came six teens atop five dragons, two of the teens sharing a two-headed one.<p>

Once inside, they all dismounted, the two sharing the one dragon starting a brawl once their feet hit the ground.

"Guys, come on, quit it. We've got work do," said a blonde-braided shieldmaiden, Astrid Hofferson, the Academy's second-in-command and right hand to Hiccup Haddock. Not to mention his longtime crush, but alas, he didn't want to risk losing his friendship with her. So, he's kept it a secret for long.

Astrid, though no one knows or ever will know it, has also had a small crush on the Haddock boy. Sure, she would pummel those who paired her and Hiccup in public, but deep down, she wished it would all come true. I mean, it's pretty obvious anyway, what with after Astrid had kissed Hiccup in front of half of Berk village _and _the boy's father.

...

Why am I straying off topic? Let's get back to the story, alright? ... I won't even wait for a response...

"Astrid's right, you two, shut up!" yelled an overly obnoxious, black-haired brute, Snotlout Jorgensen. Also known as Hiccup's "I'm-bigger-and-better-than-you" cousin, who really was just as dumb as the mischievous twins of Berk. Some would think he had matured even a little from the egotistical boy he once was when he assisted Astrid, but if you were of the smarter group, you'd know he was just trying to suck up to her once again. Seriously, the kid goes after her everyday, it's...kinda expected, might I say.

Aaannnddd, I'm doing it again, aren't I... *sigh* Ok, I'm heading back to the story now...

As I was saying... Snotlout had once again sucked up to Astrid, who instantly saw through the old 'innocent eyes' trick, making her shove him a few feet away from their current position.

Fishlegs Ingerman, a chubby blonde fellow, who was also the dragon nerd of the group, was too busy counting off numbers and statistics about a Gronckle's strength to notice the the two long blonde-haired twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, come barreling towards him, knocking him off his feet.

"Uh, guys?" Hiccup called. The group stopped and all heads swiveled to face him. He cleared his throat, and was about to speak, when a strong gust of wind blew through the Island of Berk.

"Whoa," Astrid started, once the wind had died down. "Where'd that come from?" Hiccup shook his head. "I...don't know..." The group watched the sky. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The sky was still blue and no clouds had rolled overhead, but...something just wasn't right. Before anything else could happen though, thunder cracked in the sky, the loud, booming sound temporarily deafening the Berk Teens at the Academy, as well as the Vikings back at the village. A bright light blinded everyone on the island and before they knew it, they were no longer on Berk.

* * *

><p>The Vikings, save for the teens, landed on their backs on cold ground, darkness surrounding them. They groaned as they got up and looked around. "Chief, what in Valhalla's happened?" a villager asked Stoick, who stood nearby. "I don't know," the chief replied. He searched for his hammer usually at his side, but found himself completely weaponless. He looked around and saw the other Vikings didn't have their weapons either.<p>

_"Dragons!"_

_BOOM! _Orange flames erupted in front of them as they watched in shock, but they felt no heat. And the flames never got closer. Then what surprised them is when they saw the fire disappear and see a large ice mountain. But not long lasted before a fireball was seen blasting that. Then it changed again to show a fireball blasting a large metal trap. The next one showed a dark, giant dragon staring at them. It was bigger than the Red Death. It blasted, not fire, but ice at them. For a moment they screamed, but then everything stopped. The ice stopped moving and lights from above switched on. Someone's head near the ice popped up, and then that person stood and walked over to them, revealing to be a girl of about 13 years old with a black cap over her black hair in a ponytail. She had brown eyes and wore a dark blue and red open plaid over a white and black Batman t-shirt, black jeans, and dark grey with neon-pink-highlighted Nike rubber shoes. She wore a brown leather belt around her waist with a pouch attached to it where she kept her gadgets and gizmos. "Oh, sorry about that," she started. "Didn't know you were here yet."

Hiccup blinked. "Who are you, and why'd you bring us here?" he asked the stranger, who turned to look at him. "Good question," she said. "Let me ask you one. Were you ever thinking of events that would happen five years from your time?" Astrid stepped forward. "What do you mean our time? Aren't you part of it?" she asked. The stranger shook her head. "No. I'm from the future," she stated. She looked around the crowd's shocked faces and continued. "My name's xxPENTATONIXxx; don't ask why. Call me PTX. One, maybe two of my friends will come in here later. They insisted, and I couldn't say no. Anyway, I've brought you here to watch a movie. What's a movie? It's a bunch of moving pictures that tell a story. In this case, we'll be watching one that happens five years from your time. And...this is one of the best movies of all time." She grinned.

"Now just so you know, I took your weapons away," PTX began. A few groans of protest were heard before she raised her hand. "I know you don't like the idea of not having your weapons to cuddle with," she joked. "But it's for the best. I know you Vikings have a way of reacting to things, so I thought it would be better to keep your weapons away. Just for precautionary measures." The Vikings seemed to agree to that and nodded. PTX smiled. "Good! Teens, you take the front center seats. Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, front left seats. Stoick's generals, front right seats. Everyone else, you're free to choose."

Once everyone had settled in their chairs, Rider appeared in front. "Oh, almost forgot." She clapped her hands and a stone door opened, the dragons coming through.

"Toothless!" "Stormfly!" "Meatlug!" "Barf!" "Belch!" "Hookfang!"

The teens' voices all yelled at once, and the said dragons bounded over to their masters. "Everyone settled in?" PTX asked and received either nods, 'yeah's, or 'yes's. "Good," she said. "Let's begin!"

And with that, everyone turned their attention to the large white tarp they called a screen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: There's the beginning! I hope you guys will like this. Fave, follow, and review!**_

_**-xxPENTATONIXxx**_


	2. Chapter 2: This is Berk

_**A/n: I'm adding a lot of humor in the reactions, so please enjoy those. It's kinda hard making people laugh because I have a kind of strange sense of humor, even though I get others.**_

_**Oh, forgot this in the first chapter.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, this script, the characters, or anything else. I do own my imagination, that's for sure. Or _do_ I?_**

* * *

><p>"Oh, hold on," PTX said. She made an intensely high-pitched whistle. Everyone in the room had to cover their ears to stop themselves from going deaf.<p>

A few seconds later, the door opened and in came a giant 7 foot tall black and brown Dire Wolf. **(Imagine a very huge wolf and the fur patches match the pattern of a German Shepherd) **"Hey Jake," PTX greeted, walking up to the wolf and petting his snout. Jake huffed and lay down next to PTX's seat. PTX turned back at everyone else, only to see wide eyes and shocked faces. "What?" she asked. They snapped out of their trances, but a few stayed in them. "Hey!" PTX called. The remaining frozen in place blinked and spluttered nonsense. PTX sighed. "Ok, enough waiting," she started. "Let's watch the movie!"

**Hiccup and Toothless zoom past, leaving a wake of rippled waves that leads to the island village of Berk, festively adorned with flags and banners. Major additions to the island greatly alter its past skyline from years ago.**

_**HICCUP (V.O.)  
><strong>**This...is Berk.**_

The Vikings jump at the sound of their heir's voice on screen. Toothless' head perks up and looks at his Hiccup, before realizing it wasn't him who spoke and looks back at the screen.

_**The best kept ****secret this side of, well, ****anywhere. **_

**The screen changes to show a giant birdbath-like building sitting atop a large sturdy boulder, flocks of seagulls flying overhead.**

_**Granted**,** it may not look ****like much, but this wet heap of ****rock packs more than a few ****surprises.**_

"Really? What are they?"

"I hope it's something cool and destructive!"

"Dear Odin, can't you two go one day without wanting to destroy the village?" Astrid asked the twins, smacking both of their heads. Ruffnut grumbles and turns her attention back to the screen while Tuffnut asks Astrid over and over again if she could smack him again, making her sigh. A single growl from Jake told him to be quiet and sit back down, which he did so.

**ON A CLUSTER OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between buildings as ****shadows of passing dragons race by. **

_**HICCUP (V.O.)  
><strong>__**Life here is amazing, just not for ****the faint of heart. See, where most ****folks enjoy hobbies like whittling ****or needlepoint, **_

**The group moves as one, heading into a dark shadowy alley, partially underneath a house. The commotion caused by the blurs stirs the sheep, accidentally**** pushing one sheep out into the ****light. Said sheep had an orange and green target painted on its side.**

_**We Berkians prefer...**_

**It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!**

The Vikings jump and a few yelp in surprise. Bye few, I mean Fishlegs. _Huh, just wait till he sees who snatched the sheep, _thought PTX. She pet Jake's head and heard him croon in response as they watched the movie.

_**A little something we like to call-**_

**WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of bright vibrant colors blur by, spinning a dragon-shaped weathervane in circles. Dragons zoom past**** at a dizzying speed. Their riders swipe, kick, roll, and bump**** into one another while they swerve and weave neck in neck ****between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.**

The teens and the other villagers perk up at that, some nearly jumping out of their seats as they do so, awaiting to see what this "hobby" is. "Keep your pants on," PTX joked. "And Gobber, I mean you." At this, Gobber flushed a deep red while a few Vikings surrounding him laughed at his embarrassment.

_**HICCUP (V.O.)  
><strong>__**DRAGON RACING!**_

"WOOHOO!" the teens yell, bouncing with excitement. Toothless does so, a little too literally, knocking both Hiccup and Astrid onto the ground, Hiccup on top. Both blush and quickly untangle themselves while the others are still caught up in the movie and Toothless' wings blocked the other teens' view. But unbeknownst to both of them, Stoick saw the whole thing and grinned at Gobber, who was too caught up in the movie to notice. Stoick simply huffed and leaned back in his seat.

**It's like an aerial version of the Monte Carlo race. Pan to see the s****pectators roar from wooden bleachers securely fastened to cliff ****faces and perched up over the sea.**

**Fishlegs, now 20 and even larger than before, with orange and green circles painted on his face, rides his gronkle, Meatlug, ****who carries the sheep in her claws. The blonde Viking whoops, raising an arm in the air. Meatlug imitates her rider by flopping her tongue out, the sheep in her claws bleating in terror.**

Fishlegs perks up and scratches Meatlug behind her ears, getting a positive response from the boulder dragon. "Thatta girl. You did such a good job, Meatlug. Yes you did. I'm so proud of you," he told her.

**Until...Snotlout****, also 20 with three red lines painted on his face, every bit as juvenile as in his young teenage years, and his ****Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, knock them out of balance from underneath them and steal the sheep from them.**

Both Fishlegs and Meatlug deflate. "Oh..." Fishlegs started."You'll get 'em next time girl. It's fine."

Snotlout just looked on with a smug grin and turned to Astrid. "See Astrid, I'm the best dragon rider there is!" Astrid growls and slams her fist down on his helmet, getting it stuck and making him look dazed for a moment.

_**SNOUTLOUT  
><strong>**Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you ****want that?**_

"Yes..."

_**FISHLEGS  
><strong>**Snotlout! That was mine!**_

"Technically, that's in the rules. You're _supposed_ to get the sheep, and throw it in your basket," PTX brought up, making the teens' and a few other heads turn to her from the side of the room, her chair separated from the others. "Hey, don't look at me, look at the movie."

All heads turned back to the screen and focused their attention on the movie.

**Snotlout falls back toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who lag behind on ****their two-headed Zippleback, Barf & Belch.**

_**SNOTLOUT  
><strong>**Here ya go, babe.**_

**With a smug yet chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. ****She snatches it with a sneer and a grumble, glaring at the Jorgensen boy****.**

With his jaw hanging open, Snotlout turns to Astrid and splutters while said Hofferson, along with Hiccup and Fishlegs, stare blankly at Snotlout with a raised eyebrow.

_**SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)  
><strong>__**Did I tell you that you look **__**amazing today? 'Cause you do.**_

No longer able to keep up their blank faces, the trio burst into laughter. Snotlout blushed pink, but hid it from everyone else "You're flirting with Ruffnut!?" Astrid laughed, gasping in for breath. Ruffnut looked at her in absolute horror as her twin joined in the laughing. A few of the other Vikings caught up with what was happening and laughed along with the group. Snotlout and Ruffnut? Really? Can that even happen? Jake's head perked up and a not-so-loud bark from the wolf brought everyone back to silence a few seconds later, turning their attention back to the movie.

_**RUFFNUT  
><strong>__**Come on, Barf. It's starting to **__**stink around here.**_

A chorus of 'ooh's were heard around the hall, a few heads swivelling to face a frowning Snotlout. "BURN!" Tuffnut yelled, and PTX chuckled at that.

**Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout ****with a mugging grin.**

_**TUFFNUT  
><strong>**Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow ****this place, Belch!**_

"Oh no..." Snotlout droned.

**Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and ****leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. ****As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep ****into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap ****crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding ****dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. ****Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.**

_**STOICK  
><strong>__**That's nine for the Twins!**_

Everyone's shocked that the twins had such a high score, but then they guessed that maybe Snotlout's help had brought them up.

_** Astrid **__**lags with three.**_

Astrid's eyes widen as she turns to Hiccup. "_Three!?_" she whisper-exclaimed. Hiccup raised his hands in surrendering motion and gestured to continue watching.

_** Fishlegs and **__**Snotlout trail, with NONE**__**!**_

A few eyes turned to Fishlegs. Why hadn't he scored anything? Maybe he was also-. No, maybe it's just because Meatlug was a slow dragon? Yes that's it.

**Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end of the row, its backboard ****painted with an image of Toothless' head.**

_**STOICK (CONT'D)  
><strong>__**And Hiccup is...**_

"Where am I?" Hiccup asked. "And why's my basket still empty?" Astrid looked at him and shrugged. He made a face. "Oh some help you are." She sighed and rolled her eyes, turning her attention back on screen, as did Hiccup. Out of nowhere, a fist landed on his shoulder, making him yelp. He turned to Astrid, silently asking what that was for, and was met with her mocking his surrendering motion from earlier. He grumbled and turned back to the screen.

_**Nowhere to be **__**found. Hmmm.**_

_**GOBBER  
><strong>**Scared him off with the big talk, ****didn't ya, Stoick?**_

"'Big talk'?" Hiccup began. "What big talk?" Stoick sighed, already having a feeling at what the talk was about.

**WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped ****from behind. Astrid rolls in, blue and orange facepaint decorating her features, riding atop Stormfly - ****spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite ****herself.**

Hiccup blushes as his eyes widen. _She's gotten more beautiful, _he thought. _I didn't think it was possible, but she did._

Astrid on the other hand was secretly staring at Hiccup, looking at his reaction and watching his body language. She inwardly sighed, wondering exactly what's going on in the Haddock boy's mind.

_**ASTRID  
><strong>**What are you doing, Snotlout?! ****They're going to win now!**_

"YES!" yelled the twins.

_**SNOTLOUT  
><strong>**She's my princess! Whatever she ****wants, she gets.**_

Ruffnut froze from her triumphant yelling and stared at the screen in horror. "NO! OH NO YOU DON'T!" She grabbed Snotlout's collar and slammed her fist on his helmet, similar to what Astrid did earlier.

_**ASTRID  
><strong>**Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury ****you alive?!**_

Ruffnut smirked. _Oh yes, that's something I would do, _she thought.

_**SNOTLOUT  
><strong>**Only for a few hours!**_

"Technically, if you hadn't come out earlier than you probably did, you'd most likely be dead..." Fishlegs chimed in, but a glare from Snotlout made him shut up.

**Back to the racers as they peel away from each other, pouring on the speed.**

_**HICCUP (V.O.)  
><strong>__**Dragons used to be a bit of a ****problem here. But that was five ****years ago.**_

"Five?" Snotlout asked. "Yes," PTX said. "Don't you remember when I asked if you were wondering what your life would be like five years from your time?" she asked. Snotlout shook his head. PTX sighed. "Of course you didn't..."

_**Now they've all moved ****in. And, really, why wouldn't they?**_

**The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and ****into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon ****stables. Multiple blurs of colors fly overhead in the stables. They exit through the far side and circle back ****through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly ****additions.**

_**HICCUP (V.O.)  
><strong>**We have custom stables...**_

Comments of 'cool' and 'good thinking' were heard.

_**All-you-can-eat ****feeding stations... **_

"Handy," said Gobber.

_**A full ****service dragon wash...**_

"Neat," Astrid commented.

**In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting ****one of the Viking houses aflame.**

"Uh-oh," droned Astrid. "I'm hoping that isn't my house." "Um, I think it is," Hiccup chimed in. She rolled her eyes at him and hoped for the best.

_**HICCUP (V.O.)  
><strong>**Even top-of-the-line fire ****prevention, if I do say so myself.**_

Stoick, Hiccup and Astrid all raise an eyebrow. How does that work?

**Astrid gasps, peels away from the other dragon ****racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of ****aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water.**

Oh so that's how...

**Back to Stoick, who looks amused as he watches the racers round the ****island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.**

_**STOICK  
><strong>**It's time, Gobber.**_

"Time for what?" Tuffnut asked aloud. "Ooh, I hope it's time for lunch. I'm starving!" Ruffnut, groaning in annoyance, slaps a hand over her twin's mouth. "Could you keep it down?" she hissed. "Not only am I trying to watch the movie, but I don't want that wolf to come over here." In response, Tuffnut licks the palm of her hand, making her yank it away with a shudder. "Ew!" she droned, before punching him in the face and sending him tumbling on the floor. Jake, annoyed, stands up. Tuffnut, seeing the wolf getting up, rushes back to his seat and stays quiet. Jake huffs and lays back down as PTX pets him. "Muttonheads, I know," she said, before turning her attention back on screen.

_**GOBBER  
><strong>**Righty-ho! ****(aloud, to the crowd) ****Last lap!**_

**A horn sounds, being heard all around the village. The racers all turn to each other, excited. Astrid perks up from atop Stormfly, gasping.**

_**ASTRID  
><strong>**The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! ****We can still win this thing!**_

The watchers look on, confused. _How does a black sheep take her up in the last lap? _they all thought. Unbeknownst to them, PTX was grinning.

_**RUFFNUT  
><strong>**Come on, Barf!**_

_**TUFFNUT  
><strong>**Let's go!**_

_**FISHLEGS  
><strong>**Go, Meatlug!**_

"What does the black sheep do?" Gobber asked. PTX just gestured to the screen.

**Gobber loads the black sheep onto a catapult.**

_**GOBBER  
><strong>**This is your big moment. Have a ****nice flight!**_

Eyebrows were raised by most of the Vikings.

**He pulls the trigger, launching the black sheep into the air. ****Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward ****it, the dragon's talons reaching forward.**

_**ASTRID  
><strong>**Up, up, up!**_

_YES! _Astrid thought. _I got this one in the bag!_

**In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug blur past, nabbing the ****sheep away from them.**

_**ASTRID (CONT'D)  
><strong>**No!**_

"No!" Astrid yells, similarly to how she did on screen. Fishlegs' eyes widened. He believed in himself and Meatlug that they'd get something, but...he didn't expect it to be _from_ Astrid.

Slyly, he turned his head to a grumbling Astrid. He shrank in his seat and turned his attention back to the movie.

_**FISHLEGS  
><strong>**Good job, Meatlug!**_

**Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.**

Fishlegs and Ruffnut raised their eyebrows.

_**FISHLEGS (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Here you go, darling. Mine's worth ****ten!**_

The teens' eyes widened as they all looked at the chubby blonde Viking. "You too!?" they asked simultaneously. Fishlegs blushed and buried his head in his hands.

_**RUFFNUT  
><strong>**Yeah! The Black Sheep!**_

**Snotlout sighs, frustrated.**

_**ASTRID  
><strong>**You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**_

"NOPE!" Ruffnut yelled, most heads turning to her. She grumbled an apology and leant back in her chair.

_**RUFFNUT  
><strong>**I'm totally winning!**_

**Fishlegs hovers up nest to Ruffnut with a starry-eyed smile.**

Ruffnut shudders and scoots away from said Viking, but then realizes that Snotlout is on the side she moved towards. **(Ok, here's how the teens are seated from left to right, if you're standing in front of them: Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs. Ruffnut was just grossed out that she wanted as much space between her and 'Legs, but didn't know she moved closer to 'Lout. Sad for her. *grins evilly*)**

Grumbling, Ruffnut crosses her arms and fals back in her chair, accepting defeat that she couldn't get away from both of them at once.

**FISHLEGS  
><strong>**We're winning together!**

**She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs falling back into an ****uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their ****dragons tumbling quite literally head over tail. The crowd goes wild, and a Viking is seen tossing his son up and down over his head.**

Chuckles resonate around the hall as the Vikings try locating the one on screen. Said Vikings leans back in his chair, trying to avoid the eyes of his fellow Berkians. But those next to him saw and lightly chuckled at him, patting his shoulders.

_**RUFFNUT  
><strong>**No one can stop me now!**_

"Except for me. We're attached, idiot!" Tuffnut called.

_**TUFFNUT  
><strong>**Except for me. We're attached, ****genius!**_

The Vikings stared. The sentences were so alike. Except for when he replaced 'idiot' with 'genius' on screen, but it was still unexpected and very similar.

**He grabs at the sheep and pulls at it. Ruffnut fights back, initiating a tug-of-war.**

_**TUFFNUT (CONT'D)  
><strong>**Quit trying to steal all my glory!**_

**And while they're distracted, Astrid steers Stormfly toward ****them, CLOSING IN.**

_**STOICK  
><strong>**Get 'em, Astrid!**_

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at his father, who was shaking with silent laughter. Astrid was blushing a light shade of pink and PTX was trying her best to hide in her chuckles.

_**TUFFNUT  
><strong>**It's MY glory! **_

_**RUFFNUT  
><strong>**You're always ruining ****EVERYTHING!**_

_****TUFFNUT  
>No sheep, no <strong>**glory!****_

**Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, ****and plucks the black sheep from the Twins' hands.**

_**ASTRID  
><strong>**Gotcha!**_

**She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect ****landing, black sheep in hand.**

The villagers all look at Astrid, amazed. It was very obvious that that was a very difficult thing to manage, and yet here she was, perfecting it in a Dragon Race.

_**RUFFNUT  
><strong>**Astrid!**_

**Back to Stoick, who's beside himself, jumping up and throwing his hands in the air. The crowd roars in applause and cheers.**

_**STOICK  
><strong>**Well played! Hahaha! ****(gloating, to the crowd) ****That's my future daughter-in-law!**_

Both Hiccup and Astrid blush a deep shade of red. Some of the villagers made cat-calls toward them while the others chuckled at the two. Snotlout grumbled. That's probably why he's after Ruffnut now...

**Back to Astrid on Stormfly, the black sheep in her arms, ****eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, not noticing Fishlegs ****suddenly ramming Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid ****off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong ****toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.**

_**SNOTLOUT  
><strong>**Uh, excuse me.**_

Hiccup, feeling a sense of protectiveness, glared at Snotlout. "You were going to whack her with your hammer!? Snotlout!" He stood. Immediately, PTX stood up as well. "Hiccup, calm down. Just watch and you'll see," she said. When Hiccup sat down, so did she. Astrid turned to her. "What made you tell him to sit?" she asked. PTX sighed. "Hard to explain. I just know that he's very protective of those he l- cares about," she responded, quickly catching her slip-up. After all, no one wanted spoilers now, did they?

_**ASTRID  
><strong>**Stormfly!**_

**Snotlout hurls his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly ****out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with ****a clang.**

The watchers winced.

**The crowd collectively winces. ****Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the ****water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the black ****sheep into their basket!**

_**STOICK  
><strong>**That's thirteen! Astrid takes the ****game!**_

"Yes! In your faces!" Astrid yelled to the other teens, save Hiccup since he wasn't even part of the race. The other teens groaned but Hiccup just stared at Astrid, a blush creeping onto his face the more he did so. _"Hey man," _said a voice in his mind. _"Take it easy on the blushing. I can see it from here."_

Looking around, he saw a smirking PTX looking directly at him. His jaw hung open as he mouthed a 'how' in her general direction. PTX shook her head, telling him she'd explain later, and gestured to the screen.

**The crowd comes wild and unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, ****basking in her victory. She hangs on one side of Stormfly and gives some Vikings high fives as her dragon glides over them.**

_**HICCUP (V.O.)  
><strong>__**Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. ****All of my hard work has paid off. ****And it's a good thing, too, because ****with Vikings on the backs of ****dragons, the world just got a whole ****lot bigger...**_

They waited as the next part loaded. Boy, this was gonna be a long movie. And they knew from here that they were gonna enjoy it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Ok, this is the longest chapter I had EVER done in absolutely ANY of my stories! 3.6k words!? Yeah, I'm getting a headache just by thinking about how long this chappie is in one of my own stories. To me, this is epic. To others, meh, amateur...**_

_**And like I've said in the first chapter, I'm straying off topic... Anyway, *clears throat* I hope you all enjoyed this. And I'm hoping yo fave, follow, and review on it. Seriously, I wanna know what you guys think about this.**_

_**Ok, I'll tell you once more, fave, follow, and review!**_

_**-xxPENTATONIXxx**_


End file.
